According to China Internet Network Information Center released in January 2015, “the 35th China Internet Development Statistics Report Network”, as of December 2014, the scale of China's mobile phone users has reached 557 million, accounting for 85.8% of the Internet user population. For several years in a row, the scale of mobile Internet users has maintained steady growth, and mobile phones have long become the number one Internet terminal.
As more and more people are using their cell phones or tablets to surf the web over Wi-Fi or 3G networks, Web browsers have become one of the most commonly used applications on mobile devices. According to research, browsers account for 63% of mobile devices' display time. However, the user experience of existing mobile browsers is far from satisfactory. Resource loading is one of the important factors that affect the performance of the browser. Experiments show that the time it takes to load the webpage is 65% of the time spent on resource loading. This problem is compounded by the often unsatisfactory network conditions of mobile devices, in particular the possibility of network congestion or user movement. In addition, the process of downloading resources itself consumes a lot of power, which is precisely the scarcest resource on mobile devices.
In order to speed up Web resource loading, the caching mechanism is widely used. Through the caching method, users can reduce resource downloads, thereby improving Web browsing performance. This caching mechanism offers more benefits for mobile devices as it not only reduces page load times but also reduces network traffic and battery consumption on mobile devices. However, in practice, caching is often not well configured and implemented. Studies have shown that there is a big gap between the theoretical performance and the actual performance of the caching mechanism. Therefore, there is a current need to optimize the existing caching mechanism and improve the caching without changing the existing browser and server implementations. It is desirable to further enhance the experience of mobile device users in surfing the web and reduce the user's traffic and power consumption.